


【尺甜pwp】教学视频

by kill_me_in_winter



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kill_me_in_winter/pseuds/kill_me_in_winter





	【尺甜pwp】教学视频

-

 

要命的燥热的夏天，室内空调保持着最环保的26摄氏度，不足以让人内心的火气平息下来。  
朴载赫兴致缺缺地拉住姜旼丞往自己这边靠，虽然收获了一个“贴一起太热”弱弱的抗议，不过他自己的媳妇儿当然是想黏上去的时候随时都可以，理所当然的理直气壮。  
“好无聊啊现在。”好不容易一个休息日，外边的天气却是不宜出门的高温，朴载赫把玩着姜旼丞的手指，突然想到：“我们来看教学视频吧！我新下了一个。”  
“什么视频？”姜旼丞顺着他的话接下去，把不如一起看新番的提议咽回肚子里。  
“肯定不是英雄联盟的我自己就很权威嘛嘿嘿。绝地求生高端局，质量保证。”  
“行吧，看完再来玩两局。”

“啊～嗯～”  
然而，没等来游戏bgm，一阵高亢的呻吟从视频里传出来，只见两个交缠的身影正在做着某种不可言说的和谐运动。  
“啪——”朴载赫凭着和自己左手过了二十年的默契，以迅雷不及掩耳之势关上笔记本电脑。  
安静，安静，安静中有些尴尬。  
“……”姜旼丞涨红了脸，“你每天就在学习这个？”  
我我我我我不是我没有你相信我这真的只是个意外！朴载赫想哭的心都有了，他发誓虽然他有时候是对他刚交往没多久的男朋友怀着某种想法，但刚才自己明明本着很正经的学习打游戏的理由点开的视频，也不知道怎么就变成了成人动作片，他自个儿都只查了些必要资料没看过两个男人真刀实枪干的啊！  
沉默，沉默，沉默中有些暧昧。  
“那个……既然打开了就继续看呗。”蚊子叫大小的声音。  
“哈？”是自己出现幻听了吗？朴载赫的眼神突然变得亮晶晶的。

重新连接，画面尺度也变得更大起来，身材纤细的亚裔少年被一个高大的白人男性按到在柔软的大床上，一阵亲吻啃咬。  
姜旼丞不自觉地咽了咽口水，本着作为一个肉食性打野的敏锐直觉，小心翼翼地往旁边挪了挪，把自己和朴载赫的距离拉开。

视频镜头拉近，能看到少年双手在身上人粗大的性器上下按压套弄着，呼吸声变沉了几分。  
——并非视频里传出的沉沉的呼吸声。  
“我想……”朴载赫又把他拉回去，双手伸进他宽松的T恤里，不安分地在他的胸口揉捏着。身下的欲望有抬头的趋势，姜旼丞不太自然地夹紧双腿，无处安放的手不小心摸到了身边人的裆部，是隔着运动裤都能感受到的勃起的硬度。被吓得赶紧缩回手。  
视频里的呻吟更放肆起来，即将开展下一步动作的前兆。

“你要不要自己去卫生间解决一下。”姜旼丞尴尬地开口道。  
“我都是有男朋友的人了哎！”朴载赫瞪大眼，立马把姜旼丞抱住，不大开心地说道，“而我男朋友居然要我自己解决。”  
说罢，不给拒绝的间隙，一个转身把人扑倒在床上，嚷嚷道：“要解决就一起……”

一阵天旋地转。  
只是，这个“一起”好像和自己想象中的不太一样？直到全身上下被扒了个精光，姜旼丞还迷迷瞪瞪地想着。朴载赫先是咬上他的双唇，慢慢地摩挲吮吸着，直到他换不来气才退开。紧接着视线向下，一口咬住他挺起的乳头，又在旁边留下好几个齿印。  
“你知道该怎么做吗？”姜旼丞觉得自己快要哭出来了，锁骨、胸口被舔得让他有些难受，身下的欲望叫嚣着，双手又被身上人钳住动弹不得，想要自己疏解都不行。

“先扩张……吧？”朴载赫也停下来，把一旁笔电里的视频拉回刚开始的进度条，观摩了一会儿，非常有自信地说：“我会了。”  
说罢，他从床头柜里拿出一支牛奶味的润滑剂，并不打算解释为什么他会有，拧开盖子自己先嗅了嗅，开心地又将其凑到姜旼丞的鼻子边上：“这个味道你一定会喜欢的！”  
不我并不觉得我后面能尝出什么味道来谢谢。虽然心里很想吐槽，可临门一脚最好还是不要打击自己男朋友的信心比较好，姜旼丞干脆闭嘴，把旁边的枕头塞到自己的腰下边，任由双腿被掰开成M型，紧闭的穴口暴露在空气中，白嫩的身体染上一层粉色。

朴载赫慢慢地回忆着自己以前因为好奇去查的资料，抹了一大块润滑剂在手指上，先是在穴口处不紧不慢地按压，干脆地插进一根手指。  
“嘶——”被异物插入的疼痛让姜旼丞不由得叫出声来，“你走开！”  
“这种时候怎么停得下来的啊？”朴载赫微微愣住，态度又软下来，“旼丞你现在也挺难受的吧，相信我。”  
穴肉像饥饿的小嘴缠上他修长的手指，能想像得到自己进入的时候会是怎样一番销魂蚀骨，这让他的性器涨大了几分，又加入第二根，第三根手指……直到后穴有松软的迹象，缓缓地在里面动了动，感觉应该差不多了。他把手抽出来，脱掉裤子，露出粗长的阴茎，已经硬得不能再硬，前端渗出些许晶亮的液体。  
“可以吗？”身下的欲望叫嚣着，朴载赫凭借着自己最后的一丝理智按耐住想要不管不顾插进去的冲动。

这个尺寸太可怕了吧喂！虽然对一个身高1米8的成年男性勃起的长度心里还是有点逼数的，一想到自己即将经历什么姜旼丞就有些欲哭无泪。  
可是朴载赫看向他期待中又带着点紧张不安与小心翼翼的眼神让他不忍拒绝……这个人，是自己的恋人，而且有想要长长久久一起走下去的想法，迟早会经历这一步的。  
姜旼丞感觉自己近期的勇气都要用光了，他环上朴载赫的脖子，用糯糯的语气开口道：“你进来吧，我准备好了。”

得到了恋人肯定的回答，朴载赫也不再犹豫，一个挺腰，坚定地将阴茎送入向他发来邀请的身体。  
滚烫湿濡的内壁紧紧吸咬着他火热的坚挺，感官刺激由肢体相连的地方连接到神经末梢传入脑髓。  
更多的是终于和喜欢的人变得亲近，变得密不可分的满足感。

“好痛！”本来就不是天生用来接纳的器官，下身相连处传来的疼痛感浇灭了姜旼丞呼之欲出的欲望，阴茎也软下来。他眼泪汪汪地仰头看向朴载赫，鼻腔里带着哭声。  
与此同时，笔电里的小视频也传出少年撒娇般拒绝的口吻，和一声盖过一声的浪叫。

“呃，我……我的宝贝，甜心？”身下人脸色变得惨白，看上去真的很难受的样子，朴载赫被吓得就着连接的动作不敢动弹，磕磕碰碰地说起他印象里大概是用来调情的话语。  
“噗嗤……”毫不意外，被嘲笑了。

“听起来怪怪的，你不如直接叫我名字。”倒是朴载赫委屈巴巴的样子，让姜旼丞好受了一点。过了一会儿，感觉润滑剂终于发挥了作用，这样僵着也有些难受，他小声说：“我、我好点了。你慢一些……”

啪噗——！  
这大概是最动听的允许了。脑海里有烟花炸开，朴载赫兴奋起来，秉持着小电影里“说慢就是要你快”的原则，坚定不移地挺着阴茎动作起来，先是狠狠地插入，又退到只有龟头被含在穴口里的程度，又进入……保持着高频率的抽插。手也没闲着，撸动着姜旼丞同样挺起的欲望。虽然没什么经验也不会玩特别的花样，只是凭着直觉和本能行事，他想要他的恋人和自己一样地享受。

渐渐的，随着抽插的加深，姜旼丞也得了些许快感，甚至有闲心思考一下为什么处男会这么持久的问题。紧接着又沉溺于一波一波的热浪中。  
仿佛置身于天堂的欢愉，他隐约睁开眼，模糊的视线对焦到朴载赫湿漉漉的像某种大型犬一样的眼神上。  
也不知道是不是没电了的缘故，笔电里的“教学视频”已经没再播放，小小的房间只剩两个人交缠挺动的身体，和时不时的溢出的呻吟。  
像亲吻火焰，感官享受被无限放大，不止是肉体，连灵魂都要交融在此刻生涩却激烈的性爱中。

不知过了多久，双重快感的夹击下，姜旼丞浑身一个激灵，一股白浊的液体喷洒到朴载赫的小腹。  
瞬间绞紧的后穴爽得人头皮发麻，朴载赫也尽数射到了姜旼丞的体内最深处。  
两人几乎同一时间攀上了快乐的顶点。

 

 

 

“感觉怎么样？”待从高潮中回过神来，朴载赫把姜旼丞搂在怀里，换了一个比较舒服的姿势。  
“呃……就、就那样呗……”  
其实还好啦，虽然很痛但最后也有爽到，和喜欢的人在一起做什么都好呀，看到对方有享受到，心理上的满足比生理上的快感更让人开心……姜旼丞在心里偷偷补充道，绝对不能说出来，不然某只大型犬就要膨胀了。  
“我觉得我还可以做得更好。”说罢，朴载赫一个挺身，又压在了自家恋人的身上。  
毕竟，反复练习才有助于加强对所学内容的理解记忆嘛。

 

-FIN-


End file.
